This study seeks to analyze and estimate the impact of intermetropolitan inmigration on the central cities and rings of Southern SMSA's. It proposes to delineate and analyze Southern subareal migration systems, each consisting of a subarea of a Southern destination SMSA, the subareas of the linked primary origin SMSA's, and the migration stream between; to analyze the characteristics of intermetropolitan migrants, including those entering, leaving, and returning to each Southern SMSA; to specify the nature of differential destination-origin net pulls effective to geographical mobility of migrant racial and socioeconomic types to central city and ring of Southern SMSA's; to estimate the social and economic impact of migration on each SMSA; to test empirically, hypotheses derived from current migration literature. Data for the research will come primarily from 1970 Census publications, tapes, and special tabulations. The methodology employed will include: multiple-regression analysis to determine the differential association of specific net pull ratios for Negro and white inmigrants to the ring and central city; measures of the association between volume of net migration and demographic characteristics of migrants, yielding an estimate to the social and economic impact of migration on each area; difference-of-means tests, zero-order and partial correlation analysis to test migration hypotheses.